In the Heat of Battle
by Rikaruru
Summary: Rushing into battle is never a good idea. A champions and summoners need to analyze every situation. A team as a whole must move as one, reacting to every new challenge. We will take a detailed look at every champion during the moment in which nothing else matters more. What were they thinking? We shall view the battlefield with them, in the heat of battle.


**Exhibition Match**

**Summoner's Rift**

* * *

**Jayce, Zyra, Ezreal, Katarina, Darius**

**vs**

**Lee Sin, Ahri, Veigar, Nautilus, Janna**

* * *

**Exhibition Match  
Time: 1:34 LST  
Match Timer: 00:17**

The Nine-Tailed Fox gave a stretch and yawn, seductively, of course. It wasn't that she tried to charm her way through every situation, although with the match about to start, she would be doing that literally in a few minutes. No, she acted the way she did just because she naturally felt compelled to. She didn't mind letting her natural urges direct her, though.

"_Such a shame._" Her female summoner echoed through her mind. "_The men, as noble as they may act, are simply…distracted as they summon you. If you ask me, they should just avoid letting men summon you in the first place._"

"_I've had the pleasure of being summoned and working with several outstanding male summoners, on the contrary,_" Ahri conversed back through her mind. The summoner directed her to buy a Doran's Ring to start off the match. Ahri took it into her hands as it disappeared in a light blue aura. She felt the light energy rush through her. Faint, but there for certain. Ahri took the time to notice her team. The small dark yordle was on the field with them, to her surprise. Of course, it was only an exhibition match.

"_Do you know your fellow summoners, girl?_" Ahri asked as she started to run towards the middle lane and into the jungle for the initial "leash" to assist Nautilus. Ahri had no real opinion of the giant figure, other than he hits things, and all of a sudden she gets extremely easy follow-up attacks.

"_If you're wondering why Veigar's on the field with you, we have a new summoner here who is preparing for a small-stakes match versus Demacia. Ionia doesn't usually have to have those kinds of matches against them, but you know…politics,_" the summoner responded with a sigh. "_He also wants to fight in the middle lane._"

"_W-Wait…what?_" Ahri responded. "_This match may be…troublesome._"

Ahri started her sprint up to the top lane just as the initial minions spawned.

"_Who am I facing?"_ Ahri asked as she weaved into the northern jungle.

"_Jayce, the new Piltover champion,_" her summoner informed.

"_As I normally fight in the middle lane, I'll admit I don't have any experience against him,_" Ahri said seriously as she dived out of the other end of the jungle just in time to follow her minions to the middle of the Rift.

"_When he starts running, that's your cue to run as well. He is…very fast,_" the summoner responded.

Ahri only nodded, keeping a serious look on her face as she spotted Jayce an average distance away from her. She took a focused breath and formed it into an orb, full with life's essence. The energy was a dangerous type to wield, though the League had helped her immensely both morally and practically with their research into the energy. Instead of praying off men, Ahri now simply collaborated with high mages of the Institute to create a nearly identical form of energy, though it still shared pure essence's many traits.

The most important of all being the aspect of essence Ahri used to bend her magic to her will to defend herself…as well as attack.

* * *

**Exhibition Match  
Time: 1:51 LST  
Match Timer: 16:57**

"_Ahri!_" the female summoner, now known to Ahri as Kyli, shouted as Ahri was slammed into the wall by Jayce's hammer.

"Dammit!" Ahri hissed as she rolled to the right just in time to dodge another one of the electric blasts.

"You're pretty fast!" Jayce commented with his booming voice.

"Such kind compliments from such a new face," Ahri smirked. "I could get to like you." Ahri winked and blew him a Charm.

"Not the kind of admiration I'm into, I'm afraid," Jayce laughed as he threw down an Acceleration Gate and quickly ran into it, sidestepping the Charm as he transformed his cannon back into a hammer, moving even faster as he did. It took everything Ahri had left to simple launch her orb at him and back. The energy passed through Jayce, obviously hurting him but equally obviously not slowing him down.

"Kyli!" Ahri shouted aloud, her only hope residing in her summoner at this point.

"The bush to behind you to your left!" Kyli shouted in a quick panic. Ahri quickly made her way to the bush, Jayce running close behind. Everything felt slow-motion to Ahri as she ran into the bush, immediately noticing Veigar hiding in wait.

A magical wall was thrown up at the surprised Jayce, who unfortunately hit it at full-speed. Losing all of his energy, Jayce fell over on the ground, having just enough strength to look up to the air at the giant purple pillar of magic smash into him.

* * *

**Exhibition Match  
****Time: 2:13 LST  
****Match Timer: 38:01**

Many of the turrets on the Rift had fallen at this point of the match. The amount of kills was surprisingly close, but Ahri's team had the definite advantage. After all, they were the team being aggressive and sieging the middle inhibitor turret.

Ahri could hear Kyli collaborating with her fellow summoners. The ten of them needed to act as one will, so the communication with fellow summoners and fellow champions both were equally important.

"That's getting annoying!" Lee Sin shouted as he nimbly dodged right to avoid one of Jayce's accelerated Shock Blasts.

"He's right," Nautilus agreed with his deep echoing voice.

"_But in the end, we can't touch them as long as Ezreal is sitting back there safe," _Kyli pointed out. The team, while dodging the various projectiles launched at them from inside the enemy base, sat in relative silence.

"_Kyli," _Ahri finally called to her summoner. "_It's time to redeem ourselves for our less-than outstanding early performance." _

The two collaborated and moved as one and Ahri phased a Sight Ward through the base's wall.

"_They weren't able to destroy it in time, Ahri!" _Kyli shouted in glee as she watched from her bird's eye view.

Ahri gave a coy grin. "_I'm counting on you, summoner._"

Summoner and Champion. Both entities were tied as one in battle, in the end. Ahri and Kyli both knew this all too well. They both knew what they both know and didn't know. Thoughts passed between them in at an incredibly fast pace as they both focused their minds, preparing for the play that would win them the match.

"_There!_" Both Ahri and Kyli shouted inside their minds as the opportunity struck. Ahri instantly used her Spirit Rush to phase through the wall, much like the Sight Ward just tossed over. Once again, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as Ahri came face to face with Ezreal on the other side of a the wall.

A wink and a kiss. Ahri's Charm landed, forcing Ezreal to move towards Ahri as the human fox summoned her Fox Fires to begin incinerating the AD carry. The enemy team didn't even have time to react as Ahri slashed forward with her orb to finish off Ezreal. As her opponents turned to her, she simply blew them a kiss as she dashed back through the wall, enjoying the looks on her enemy's faces as her team began to move in for what would be the final push.

* * *

**And eventually (hopefully) we'll be able to get every champion! I was thinking I was going to move in order for each chapter, but I'm thinking I'll also leave it up to reader suggestions as well.**

**Like the idea? Let me know! I'm pretty happy with the format I've chosen to illustrate this story in, but I'll take all kinds of feedback! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
